I Believe In A Thing Called Love
by mellehz
Summary: [Palex] PWP. Just follows Alex and Paige's relationship. I'm trying to develope it more than it was developed on the show. Was originally a oneshot, but now is a chapter story. Enjoy! Chapter four up!
1. Presents In The Bathroom

**Since I couldn't go online, and I was totally bored and on a Palex high, I decided to write this that was in my head. I think it's cute!**

**Enjoy the Palex good-ness!**

**Edit: Since there's hype to turn this into a chapter story, that's just what i'll do! I just have to find time in between school to get writing. So stay tuned! P.s. Yes the title is a song from The Darkness. Hehe.  
**

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter One: Presents In The Bathroom **

"For your assignments, you are to include particular representations of the relationships and identities of individuals, groups, times and places suggested to you by your reading of the poem and the life and times of the poet. Everyone got that? Paige?" Mr. Williams looked directly at Paige Michalchuk, who was currently staring off into space in a daydream.

"Earth to Paige." He waved his hand before slamming his book down on her desk, which made her jump. "Would be nice if you could pay attention in my class."

"Umm…right, sorry Mr. Williams." She shook her head and cursed mentally, trying desperately to concentrate on the poetry book but failing miserably. A certain raven-haired beauty was currently stuck in her head and was unable to leave. Not that Paige wanted her to leave.

It was Alex and Paige's one-month anniversary, and Paige couldn't get her girlfriend out of her mind. It didn't help that the previous night, Alex had paid her an extra special visit at two in the morning, sneaking through Paige's window and greeting her with a passionate kiss on the lips.

And while that was all well and good, her parents almost caught the two when Alex fell asleep in Paige's arms and woke up just as Mrs. Michalchuk announced breakfast. Alex had snuck out the window once again, and Paige tiptoed downstairs extremely cheery and pleased with herself, which of course made Dylan, her brother, shower her with questions.

Paige came out to him and confessed she had been dating Alex for the past month. He was shocked at first, because he couldn't quite picture his sister well…dating a girl. He quickly got over it, and the two conversed happily over breakfast.

As Paige kept staring off into space, reminiscing about the previous night, Hazel noticed her friend's behaviour and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is up with you?" She whispered, "It's not like you to not pay attention in English."

"Hun, I…" Paige didn't get to finish the sentence due to her cell phone vibrating in her pocket. "I'm fine." She turned back around and pulled it out, concealing it in front of the stack of poetry books from Mr. Williams.

She opened the text message. Naturally, it was from Alex.

_Bathroom. 10 minutes. Have a special present for you._

_Love Alex xox_

Paige couldn't cover up the huge grin that currently cracked onto her face. She promptly shoved her cell back in her pocket and tried to concentrate on her work, but failed yet again. Finally giving up, she raised her hand, waving it in the air so Mr. Williams would notice.

"Sir! Sir! Can I please use the bathroom?"

"Paige, you haven't been paying attention this whole lesson, you really think I'm going to let…"

"Sir! Unless you want to see my lunch all over the floor, I suggest you let me go." She covered her mouth with her hand and Mr. Williams groaned before finally letting her go.

Paige got up and bolted out of the room with her hand over her mouth, running until she was out of sight and around the corner. She then slowed down to a brisk walk, making her way to the bathroom, smiling with anticipation.

She couldn't wait to see Alex. It hadn't even been an hour since they said goodbye at the end of lunch, but Paige was impatient.

She pushed the door open and entered the bathroom, gritting her teeth as she spotted another girl applying lip-gloss at the mirror. _Hurry up and get lost you dirty little tramp…oh god, that was so mean. Argh! _She forced a smile at the girl, who looked at her through the mirror before finishing up and leaving Paige alone in the bathroom. She walked up to the sink and washed her hands. Why? She didn't know. Possibly something to do while waiting for Alex.

She was staring off into space again and didn't notice the door opening and Alex walk in.

"Baby, you really shouldn't stare at yourself in the mirror all the time. It's not very flattering." Alex joked, making Paige jump with fright.

"Oh god, you scared the shit out of me." She clutched at her chest, which made Alex laugh.

"I didn't know you've taken up cursing."

Paige rolled her eyes and stepped closer to her girlfriend. "You know I've learned from the best. Now come on, where's my present?"

"You are the demanding one, aren't you?" Alex closed the space between them and put a hand on Paige's hip. "Very high maintenance. Don't know why I keep you around."

"Because you love me, that's why." Paige batted her eyelashes briefly before Alex rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay, enough of that crap. You're going to make me barf. Right, you want your present?"

Paige nodded.

"Okay, here you go." She leaned forwards and gently captured Paige's lips, making her squeak slightly with surprise and delight. It didn't take her long to sink into the kiss, her hands cupping both of Alex's cheeks affectionately.

Alex pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist securely. Eventually, Paige pulled away for air. "I think I need another present." She murmured.

Alex laughed and pushed her backwards to the far wall. She pressed her body up against Paige, whose eyes were wide.

"As you wish." She whispered huskily before she began kissing a path up her trembling girlfriend's neck. The atmosphere, and the prospect of the two getting caught at anytime thrilled Alex to no end. She attacked Paige's mouth again, sucking on her bottom lip before sliding her tongue inside and exploring her mouth. Paige unconsciously started rocking her hips, groaning into Alex's mouth fiercely as she cupped the back of her head.

Alex was suddenly aware of their surroundings and pushed away from Paige's body, though her lips still ravished hers with force. She knew they couldn't get too carried away. Not yet. It was far too soon.

Suddenly, the door opened and Marco's voice sounded. "Paige, Paige are you in here?" He poked his head through and gasped at the two girls pressed up against the wall, "Oh my god!"

They had finally stopped sucking faces and now stared dumbstruck at their friend in the doorway. Alex smirked and leaned casually against the wall beside Paige. "She had, like, something stuck in her teeth and I was helping her get it out."

Marco shook his head. "You guys are an item? Whoa…oh my god I knew it! Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! Hang on, why didn't you tell me?"

"Marco, we wanted to tell you, but we were going to wait until things seemed more official. Which…they are, now. So we were going to tell you after school." Paige rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"So when did all this happen? You gotta fill me in on everything." He walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the couple.

"Umm…you remember the after party at the premier?" Alex asked, tousling her hair to try and get it back to a respectable state. She noticed a piece of hair over Paige's eye and brushed it aside. Paige smiled gratefully and then looked back to Marco.

"Yeah…wait, you guys hooked up then?"

"Well…kind of. See, we started dancing and things just sorta happened. I took Paige back to my place but then I got into a fight with my mom's boyfriend. So then we ran off to her place and then…"

Paige grinned. "And then Alex confessed her undying love for me."

Alex rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "I thought I was telling the story?"

"I'm sorry, go on."

"Anyways, we ran off to her place and Paige and I were talking in her room. I don't really know what made me do it…but I kissed her. I'm so glad I did, though, even though things were a bit rocky at first." She looked at Paige and she smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Wow…so you guys have been going out ever since? How could I have been so blind…" He shook his head in disbelief that he didn't pick up on it sooner.

"We just didn't want anyone to know until we figured a few things out. We wanted to see if things turned serious…and they have." Paige looked at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Yeah, I can't keep this girl away from me." She sighed over-dramatically and Paige playfully smacked her arm. "Oh yeah, right, that isn't what you said last night, miss 'I've missed you so much, I can't stand to be apart from you any longer!'."

Marco snorted. "Sorry to burst this love bubble, but Mr. Williams sent me to see if you were okay Paige. So you better come back with me. And Alex, you better get back to class."

"Right." Alex rolled her eyes and turned back to Paige. "I'll see you after school, 'kay baby?"

Paige nodded and pulled her in for a hug before she joined Marco and walked to the door, Alex following behind them, holding tightly onto to Paige's hand until they were out of the bathroom.

"By the way guys, I'm really, really happy for you both." Marco touched both of their shoulders warmly.

"Thanks, Marco." The girls lunged at him and pulled him into a big group hug.

**Soooo what did you think?**


	2. I Think We're Ready

**So I finally gave in, and this is now a chapter story! Just sort of going to go with the flow, see where it leads. Not really going to have much of a plot. But it's sweet. You probably noticed I changed the title and whatnot. So yeah, hope you guys like! Tell me how I'm doing for my first Palex fic. And cheers to all my reviewers so far! Hope you like this chapter!**

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Two: I Think We're Ready  
**

As soon as the bell rang, signifying the end of another school day, Paige gathered her books and stuffed them in her bag before making a break for the door, to avoid the inevitable questions from Mr. Williams. She wasn't quick enough, however, and he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Michalchuk, can I see you before you go, please?"

Paige sighed and turned around with a nod. Mr. Williams waited for all the students to leave before he shut the door.

"Do you want to explain to me what happened earlier?"

Paige opened her mouth to speak but promptly closed it when nothing would come out. She could only shrug, not really knowing what came over her before. Actually, that was a lie; she knew. She was distracted, and deep inside she knew that was bad. It was her final year, and there was no room for distractions. Not if she wanted to get into Banting- the Harvard of the North, after all.

"I'm sorry sir…I guess I'm just under a lot of stress, and I just…I don't really know," She answered unsurely, not wanting to reveal the real reason for her distraction. Who was currently standing right outside the window, trying to get Paige's attention.

"Were you really sick, Paige?" Mr. Williams asked a moment later.

"Sir! Of course, I…I…" She looked into the piercing gaze of her English teacher and gave up.

"All right sir, you caught me. I wasn't really sick. I just…needed to get out of here for a while…things…just got too much, and…" She stared threateningly at Alex, who was tapping her wrist, indicating the time with a roll of her eyes, "Umm…and yeah. I'm sorry. Can I please go?"

Mr. Williams sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'm going to overlook this, just because you've been a model student ever since I started teaching you. Just try to pay attention tomorrow, okay?"

Paige nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder, walking briskly out the door to join Alex in the hallway.

"What did the ogre want this time?" Alex asked once they were a safe distance away from the classroom, heading out to the front steps.

"He knew I wasn't sick, Alex. He knew I was faking it. Why did you make me meet you?" She demanded once they were on the steps. Alex rolled her eyes and took a seat on the top step.

"I didn't make you; you're the one who came. You could have messaged me back and said no."

Paige turned to face Alex, standing in front of her on the next step. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance, "You knew I wouldn't have done that."

"Which proves you actually _wanted_ to skip class," Alex smiled smugly up at her girlfriend.

"God, Alex, you have to twist everything I say into something to your advantage!" She growled, taking a seat on the step below Alex, arms still crossed with an angry expression on her face as she refused to look at her.

"That's because you're as stubborn as a mule," At Paige's shocked gasp, Alex rolled her eyes, "Don't pretend you don't know it, baby."

"You know Alex, you really are a bitch sometimes!"

"Look, Paige, you need to realise that they're just words, and mean nothing in the long run. We can slag off each other all day, but it won't change the way I feel about you. And it shouldn't change the way you feel about me," Alex leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around Paige's shoulders from behind.

Paige grumbled something and leaned back, relaxing in her girlfriend's arms, ignoring the glances from the remaining students littering the streets out the front of the school.

"Damnit Alex…" She pouted, "You always do that."

Alex smiled smugly and held Paige in a light embrace, "I have a knack."

Paige smiled and tilted her head to the side slightly, "A very good one, actually. And now…I think…we're ready to take this relationship to the next step."

"Wow, Paige, and only after one month?"

"Not _that_," She rolled her eyes, even if Alex was only joking, "I mean…I'm ready to let people know. Kiss me." She demanded, "I want everyone to know I'm going out with the most gorgeous _girl_ in school. They need to know."

Paige turned on her side slightly so she could face Alex, "Kiss me, babe."

Alex grinned and nodded, leaning forward and kissing her lips lightly. Paige smiled against her mouth and closed her eyes, blocking out all the wolf whistles and obscenities as she savored the moment with Alex. Their first official kiss in front of everyone on the steps of Degrassi. It was a little daunting, but it ultimately felt so right.

After a few more moments they both pulled back, smiling warmly at each other. Paige laid her head in Alex's lap as they waited for no particular reason, just enjoying each other's company.

Eventually the hype at the sight of the two girls making out faded as most of the students left with their rides, or on buses. Paige really couldn't be bothered moving, even though she was sure they had been sitting there for quite a long time. And she couldn't be bothered speaking either. It was a comfortable silence, anyway.

After another few minutes, Alex shifted her position slightly and exhaled, "Baby, it's getting late. We should probably head off soon."

Paige nodded, watching as the last of the students jumped into a car, staring at the girls as his mother drove off.

"Think they'll get over it?" She asked Alex, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Quicker than you think. Once the guys realise what just happened- that a couple of hot chicks just made out on the front steps of Degrassi, they'll be all over us," She joked and stood up as well, pulling Paige in a hug.

"Mmm yeah, you're right sweetie…" She sighed dreamily, leaning into Alex, not really paying attention to what she said.

"Anyways, in honor of our one month anniversary, I think we should go out," Alex rubbed her girlfriend's back before pulling away and taking her hand, leading her down the steps.

"Where to?" Paige asked, allowing herself to be whisked away.

"I think a nice, quiet dinner at The Dot is in order."

"I think you're right," Paige smiled and rested her head on Alex's shoulder as they walked down the street.

**You know what I like to see! -points to review button-**


	3. More Than A Meal

**Wow I'm on a roll, lol! Hope you guys like this chapter. I decided to throw in Peter. Thought it was quite humorous. I'll let you guys be the judge!**

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Three: More Than A Meal  
**

As Paige and Alex walked through the door of The Dot, students from Degrassi that had witnessed the girls sharing a kiss earlier on the front steps looked up from their meals and stared. Alex rolled her eyes and pretended not to notice, but Paige grew red in the face, though she didn't know why. It was what she wanted, wasn't it? For her and Alex's relationship to be known to all.

"Just ignore them," Alex whispered and took her hand, pulling her gently over to their usual booth by the window. They both sat down, Paige closest to the window. She leaned slightly against Alex, a smile cracking onto her face.

"Yeah, you're right, hun. From now on, they're not even here."

"That's the spirit, Michalchuk. Now come on, there's got to be something on the menu we haven't tried yet…" As Alex's eyes scanned the menu, Paige leaned her chin on her shoulder and attempted to read it as well.

"Well well well, if it isn't Degrassi's newest lesbian couple," The sound of Jay's voice wafted through the chatty restaurant. It sent needles through Alex's spine, and made her blood boil, but she refused to show any sign of anger. "I saw you two on the steps this afternoon. Getting rather cozy with each other, aren't you?"

"What do you want, Jay?" She asked coldly, looking up at him. Paige wasn't impressed either, and gave him a bitter stare.

"A side order of what she's having," His eyes pierced Paige's as he looked at her with a malicious glare.

"Sorry, that's not on the menu this time. And for future reference, it will never, ever be on the menu again. So you can just leave us alone, before I kick your ass!" She stood up threateningly and almost backed him into a corner.

"See, this is why I never _enjoyed_ my meal when I had it. Butch." He sneered and raised his eyebrows; walking backwards slightly as he flexed his muscles in a rude gesture, "Have a nice night, ladies." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Alex fuming. Once again they were the center of attention and everyone stared at them, muttering things under their breath about the confrontation.

"That bastard just won't give up until he ruins my life!" Alex growled, slumping back down next to Paige.

"Babe, whatever happened to the ignoring thing?" She put a hand on her girlfriend's shoulder comfortingly and leaned forward to kiss her cheek, "Just ignore him."

Alex nodded, her brow furrowed as she picked up the menu once again. "So, umm, is there anything here we haven't had before?"

"Spinner's been blabbing on about that new pizza all week. We can give that a go?" Paige suggested.

"Sounds good," Alex raised her arm and waved the menu in the air briefly. A guy walked over to take their order, "Can we get one large Ranchero pizza, extra cheese, plus two large chocolate milkshakes."

He nodded and wrote down their order, walking away to the counter.

Alex turned back to Paige and leaned against her hand, stretching out across the backrest of the seat. She stared at her with a smile before Paige rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No seriously, what? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No. You're just so goddamn beautiful; I can't take my eyes off you," Alex leaned forward and rubbed noses with the blushing Paige.

"You get serious brownie points for that," She smirked.

Alex was about to lean in for a kiss before they were interrupted yet again. This time from Peter, who decided he was welcome at the table and sat down opposite the girls.

"May we help you?" Alex asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"I wonder if you luscious ladies would be interested in something," He reached into his bag and brought out his video camera.

"What do you want, Peter?" Paige asked, an unimpressed look on her features.

"See, I'm an aspiring director-"

"Yeah, we all know that. I think the whole school knows that. What you did to Manny was disgusting," Paige shook her head.

"Just hear me out. I'm working on this new project…and I could have twice as much fun if you girls would play a starring role in it. I heard about what happened this afternoon, on the front steps. You know you girls could make a lot of money with your…shall we say, talents."

"Peter, get lost."

"Oh come on! You do realise what sort of money you can make in the porn industry. Look, people pay thousands for this stuff. All you have to do is pose on camera, maybe kiss a little, get naked…"

"Peter!" Alex raised her voice, "I suggest you leave right now before I pound you into the ground and shove that video camera of yours right up your asshole!" She loomed over the table, mad that he would even make that sort of suggestion.

"All right, all right! Jesus christ!" He jumped from his seat, "And just for the record, I would have split the money fifty-fifty with you two!"

"Just for the record, leave us the hell alone!" Alex flexed her knuckles and Peter rushed out the door, not wanting to start anything with the steaming mad girl.

"Well…that was interesting. Has the whole world gone crazy?" Paige blinked and slumped in her seat, a perplexed expression crossing her face.

"No," Alex sat back down again, "The whole world is just being…the whole world. And Peter's a jerk. There's no denying that."

"And Jay?" Paige wrapped her arm around Alex's shoulders.

"Hmmm…Jay who?" Alex grinned, bumping her shoulder lightly against Paige's.

A few minutes later the meal came. Alex stuffed a piece of pizza in her mouth the second it was put down on the table.

"Alex!" Paige scolded, taking a piece and daintily taking a bite.

"Mmm wha'?" Alex questioned, talking with her mouth full.

"Do you realise where we are?"

Alex ripped off a bit of the pizza and chewed, "Yeah, we're at The Dot…" She swallowed, "Eating dinner."

"Right." Paige looked at her expectantly.

"Your point being?" She then stuffed the remainder of the piece in her mouth, making her cheeks bulge.

"You're eating like a pig," Paige rolled her eyes and took a sip of her milkshake.

Alex rolled her eyes and reached for a napkin, wiping her mouth, "It's just the way I eat."

"Like a pig?"

"I'm not a farm animal, Paige," She rolled her eyes and continued to eat, though this time toning it down and at least attempting to eat decently.

"My point exactly, babe," Paige picked up a piece of pizza, breaking a bit off and leaning in close to Alex, hovering it in front of her face. Alex grinned and ate it, leaning back against the seat.

"Wow, aren't I lucky? I get a free feeder."

"Yeah, not many people get those services from Paige Michalchuk. Consider yourself very lucky, hun."

After another piece, both Alex and Paige announced that they were full. They casually sipped their milkshakes, talking about anything that crossed their minds until the cups were empty. Deciding to go, Alex rummaged through her wallet.

"Let me get it, Alex," Paige offered, reaching into her bag for her purse.

"It's okay Paige, I got it," Alex assured, pulling out a ten.

Paige was about to protest but Alex shook her head firmly, "I want to get it, my money's just going to sit in my wallet anyway. Besides, you have shopping with Hazel on the weekend, remember?" She smirked.

Paige sighed, "Okay, but I get the next one."

"Deal."

They both got up and Alex went to pay, handing the guy the note. Alex whirled around and took Paige's hand, dragging her out the door with a laugh. The sun was almost set, and the air was getting a bit chilly. Alex wrapped her arm around Paige's shoulders to keep her warm as they walked down the street, heading towards Paige's house.

"You know what?" Alex asked after a while of silence.

"What?" Paige smiled and leaned into her, enjoying the walk.

"You haven't even told me your middle name yet."

Paige raised her brow, "Wow, random much?"

"It's true though. Come on, what's your middle name?" Alex stopped them around the corner from her house.

"It's Leanne," She rolled her eyes, "I hate it, it's so…silly. _Leanne_." She pulled a face.

"Why? It's beautiful. Paige Leanne Michalchuk. I dig it," She smiled sweetly and nudged shoulders with her.

"Your turn, missy," Paige folded her arms over her chest.

"Okay, but mine really _is_ silly. It's Raquel," She rolled her eyes.

"So. Not. Silly!" Paige squealed, hugging Alex fiercely, "Alex Raquel Nunez! That's so sweet!"

"Shhh Paige, I don't think George Bush heard you!" Alex rolled her eyes, pulling Paige into a brisk walk again, eventually reaching her house.

"Sorry, I just find that so adorable. Raquel!" She squealed again, stopping outside the door.

"Righteo, then. When you've come down from your middle name high, I'd like to say goodbye to you properly."

"Aww but Alex, won't you come in for a bit?" Paige pouted, clasping her hand, "It is our one-month anniversary, after all."

Alex stood there for a minute, pretending to contemplate the pros and cons of coming inside. Paige rolled her eyes and pulled her into a kiss, her arms encircling Alex's lithe waist. After a full minute they both pulled back.

"I suppose I could come in…just for a bit," Alex mumbled, grinning and licking her lips.

"Awesome, because my parents are at a party tonight, and Dylan's playing hockey, so we'll have the place to ourselves!"

Alex laughed and draped her arm around Paige's shoulders, leading her inside.

**By the way, thanks so much for all the reviews so far! Really inspires me to keep going!**


	4. Anything For You

**No more school ever! I graduated, so hopefully i'll have some free time for fanfics. Who knows. Anyways, I thought I better update this since I haven't for months. Hehe, sorry about that! This chapter has actually been a WIP for months. Lol, I'm such a procrastinator! Enjoy :P**

**I Believe In A Thing Called Love**

**Chapter Four: Anything For You  
**

As the pair walked into the house, Paige noticed the television was blaring and the lights were on. Odd, considering everyone was already supposed to be out. Alarmed, she gently shrugged Alex's arm from around her shoulders and stepped into the lounge room, surprised to find Dylan with his feet up on the coffee table, drinking soda and eating chips.

"Dylan, I thought you had hockey tonight?" She asked her brother, exasperated that they didn't have the house to themselves anymore.

"It got cancelled so I'm having a night in. I hope you don't mind?" He looked up at her, and then his eyes focused behind her to the figure standing in the doorway, almost inconspicuously, "Alex! Finally!"

Paige got over her initial annoyance and nodded. She motioned for her girlfriend to come closer. Alex stepped forward next to Paige, smiling at Dylan, "Alex, this is Dylan. My dorky, and very gay brother."

"We totally met last year. You kick ass at euchre!" He stood up and wiped his greasy hand on his pants, extending it for Alex to shake, "I seriously can't believe you two are an item, that's just…wow. Damn…I don't have the title of the gay sibling anymore! That's just…sad." He teased, elbowing Paige.

Alex cracked up and Paige just rolled her eyes, "Easy, brother."

"I never noticed how much you guys look like," Alex observed, looking back and forth between Paige and Dylan, who were both rolling their eyes.

"You're only about the- oh, millionth person who's said that, hun," Paige smirked.

"Yeah, and frankly, I'm way too gorgeous to be related to this worm," Dylan teased, winking at his sister.

"Oh you wish!" Paige tackled him to the couch and started attacking him with a pillow, "C'mon Alex, help me!" She shrieked, trying to keep Dylan pinned, who was struggling and fighting back with the other lounge pillow, laughing and hollering.

"All right! All right!" He yelled, pushing his sister off him, "You win." He chuckled.

Paige beamed and stood up, fixing her ruffled hair and clothes. Alex, who had been leaning casually against the wall throughout the whole incident, was struggling not to laugh, "You guys are like, the classic siblings. Play fighting or whatever. It's so adorable."

"Very funny. Now, if you two don't mind, I'd like to go back to watching my movie," He slumped back against the couch and grabbed his soda, taking a big swig from the bottle. He then purposely let out burp (though it wasn't very loud at all), which made Paige screech.

"You're disgusting! Come on Alex…" She grabbed Alex's hand and led her out the lounge and upstairs.

"Your brother is watching Titanic. I don't think I've ever come across a guy whose actually sat through that sob fest," She chuckled, following Paige obediently and looking at all of the family pictures adorning the walls.

"It's his favourite movie," Paige draped her arm around Alex's shoulders, leading her up the stairs and to her room, "He abuses the DVD player, I swear. I can't go one day without hearing Celine Dion."

When they entered Paige's room, Alex immediately went over to the window and stared outside, smiling softly. She couldn't believe she had Paige Michalchuk all to herself. The past month seemed so surreal; like it was a dream. Paige snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, hugging her warmly from behind.

"This has been the best one-month anniversary I've ever had," She murmured into Alex's neck, causing her to shiver involuntarily.

"Ditto…" Turning around, Alex took hold of Paige's hands and led her over to the bed. She kicked off her shoes and plunked down on the soft mattress, curling her legs underneath her. Paige quickly caught on and did the same, sitting cross-legged in front of her.

"Now why does this feel like déjà vu?" Paige pouted, tapping her bottom lip in mock thought, "Oh that's why! Our first kiss was right here."

"Yeah, a disaster afterwards; total Paige freak out, but the kiss itself was insanely good. And you know what, I'm positive you knew it was coming all night," Alex winked and reached for Paige's hand, idly playing with two of her fingers.

"Oh really? How can you be so sure?" She shook her head but allowed Alex to continue her explorations.

"I'm just good with these things…" Stroking up and down her finger, Alex nearly made Paige purr, "Maybe I have a gaydar?"

Paige practically snorted at her answer, "Whatever you say Lexi."

"Maybe you could help me, Michalchuk. See, I haven't been kissed in almost fifteen minutes. Woe is me!" Alex stared innocently at her girlfriend, batting her eyelids to look cute and adorable, whilst Paige struggled not to laugh out loud.

"All right, Nunez, I think I can help you out," She curled her finger and in response, Alex leaned her whole body forward, pecking her lips softly a number of times before pulling back with a smile.

"What; that's it?" Paige raised her brow, "Gee Alex, you certainly leave a lasting impression."

Smirking, Alex shifted her whole body forward, so their knees were touching. She lifted her arms and cupped Paige's cheeks, this time kissing her deeply, her tongue sweeping over her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. They sat like that for a while, eyes closed, foreheads pressed together while each girl drove the other to ecstasy. Alex's hand moved down from Paige's face to her arm, resting there before moving further down to her stomach. Her fingers dipped under her shirt and toyed with the soft skin of her belly. Paige pulled away and sucked in a sharp breath, the muscles in her stomach clenching tight.

Alex took that as a bad sign and withdrew her hand, "Sorry, I can stop-" She was cut off, however, from Paige who smiled and shook her head, her eyes hazy and unfocused.

"No…that felt good. Can you… do it again?" She reached for both Alex's hands and brought them to the front of her shirt again. Alex grinned and slipped them underneath her shirt, stroking her stomach and moving to her sides.

Her mouth agape, Paige started moving backwards to lie down, pulling Alex with her. Alex moved into a comfortable position on top of the blonde, propping her arms up and staring down at her. Paige curled an ankle around her girlfriend's leg and gripped the front of her shirt. They stayed like that for a while, each breathing a little heavier until Paige slipped her hands under Alex's shirt, curling around her back.

It wasn't until Paige started tugging off her shirt that Alex realized what was happening. As much as she didn't want to, she pulled away and sat up, moving away from the blonde and adjusting her shirt back in place.

"Alex?" Paige looked at her confused and sat up, running her fingers through her messy hair, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all! I just think that maybe…maybe we're like, moving too fast…" As Alex spoke, Paige turned her back and sat on the edge of the bed, heaving a sigh and fiddling with her bracelet.

"Don't you want me?"

Those words stung so Alex moved behind her and wrapped her arms around her, "Of course I want you, baby. It's just…it's only been a month, and we're already hopping into bed with each other. I don't…I don't want to hurt you, okay? I know all about that stuff that happened to you and I just don't want to force you into anything you might not be ready for. I care about you too much to do that to you."

Paige felt her eyes burn and then felt a tear drip down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away with the back of her hand, willing herself not to cry, "It's different with you, though…you're soft, and gentle, and comforting. Not like Spinner, or even Matt. It's different."

Alex pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Come on, how about we just go to sleep?" She moved backwards to the pillows and yanked open the covers. Paige agreed and crawled under them, snuggling up to Alex, who wrapped her arms around her under the blankets.

"Thank you," Paige whispered, tucking her face into the crook of Alex's neck.

"Anything for you."

**Hope it's ok. I've been itching for Palex- I so hope they get back together sometime this season! -crosses fingers- Anyway, review? **


End file.
